


Reverend Tom

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: Reverend Tom's thoughts during episode 209.





	Reverend Tom

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by later2nite.

The cross bouncing under Tom's chin was a constant reminder of who he was, but all he could focus on was the way Brian’s grip on his hips became firmer and how he pushed in deeper with every thrust. Tom glanced backward over his shoulder and caught the blessed expressions on their faces when they kissed. It was obvious to him that Brian and his boyfriend were making love to each other while they fucked the night’s tricks.

The second it was over Brian and Justin leaned against each other, panting and laughing. Tom listened to them as they dressed, thinking they looked like a dynamic duo. Two pieces of a puzzle. Or more simply, what it should be like.

“I love watching you fuck,” Brian said, running his hand down Justin’s sweaty chest and around to his back, sliding his fingers over Justin's ass.

“More than you love fucking me?”

“Don’t be silly.” Brian drew Justin even closer and kissed his forehead. “I love to rim you and ram my cock—”

Tom hurried out. No need to be greedy.

\----------

Brian walked into Tom’s church for the second time in less than a week, looking devilishly handsome in his brown leather jacket. Tom braced himself to hear Brian say it was all over, that he’d told his mother about her homosexual reverend. If Brian wanted to destroy him, Tom was powerless to stop it. He knew it was Brian's decision, but for his mother’s sake, Tom hoped he wouldn’t do that. Joan still needed a safe haven with her reverend by her side.

It struck Tom that Brian could be jealous of his relationship with Mrs. Kinney. Being the gay son of someone with such strong beliefs must be trying, to say the least. Tom had to admire Brian for spending time with his mother, even if he did it because his sister guilted him into it. Sadly, Brian would never be the son his mother wanted him to be. Not because of him, but because of her.

\----------

Tom knelt beside the devastated Mrs. Kinney and prayed with her for Brian’s soul, the subject of their prayers the same although their intentions were miles apart. Knowing without a doubt that Brian couldn’t change, Tom asked God to grant him the strength to see that he couldn’t compete with the Lord.

\----------

Tom had watched Brian and Justin dance with each other for the past half hour. If you could call it dancing. Engaging in heavy foreplay seemed more accurate. Even from a distance, the sensual energy pulsing between them was clearly visible. When a couple of guys tried to join them, an annoyed Brian pushed them away. Apparently, it wasn’t _that_ kind of date night.

Brian walked up to Tom at the bar and threw some smartass lines at him, but he didn’t take the bait. Instead, Tom decided to pay for their drinks as a thank you for not outing him, whatever Brian’s reasons might have been.

”Now if you'll excuse me, I’m going to hell.” Brian took long strides back towards his guy. He looked happier and calmer than before, as though he’d made amends with someone. Maybe himself.

Tom craned his neck and saw Brian and Justin continue where they'd left off, tangled together and swaying to the music. A thought ran through his head before he had a chance to stop it: Who needs heaven if that’s hell?


End file.
